1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the interfacing with computer and mechanical devices by a user, and more particularly to devices used to interface with computer systems and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. One type of device that humans use to interface with electronic and mechanical devices is a touch-sensitive display screen, or “touchscreen.”
Conventional touchscreens have a single detection mode—that is, a touching of the touchscreen is detected using a mechanism that operates in accordance with a single physical principle. For example, some conventional touchscreens are implemented using a capacitive touchscreen array, while other conventional touchscreens are implemented using a resistive touchscreen array.
Regardless of the particular method that is used to detect a touching of the touchscreen, multiple touches are sometimes required in the same area of the touchscreen in order to select a function, to activate a function, or to manipulate a function. Over a relatively small amount of time, this may not seem like an overly burdensome task. However, over the course of many hours and/or many hundreds of function selections, the multiple touchings that may be required for each function selection, activation, or manipulation may become burdensome to the user. Example embodiments address these as well as other concerns associated with the related art.